A Little Clarity
by GilmoreAtHeart74
Summary: Slightly AU season 4 JavaJunkie Song Fic. Follows actual storyline until the diner scene in Raincoats & Recipes. What if Luke noticed Lorelai's confusion and did something about it. Major Fluff warning! COMPLETE
1. Confusion

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters or dialogue from the Gilmore Girls, nor do I own any of the song lyrics contained in the following story.

**A/N: **Ok here is the uber fluffy JavaJunkie song fic I promised. It came to me as I was making a little disk of my favorite 80's songs. Two of my favorites just SCREAM Luke and Lorelai…I think you'll agree too.

Now don't get me wrong, I love how Amy did things, I truly do. But these songs made me think of a way they could have come together and let each other know they were "all in" a little sooner, and I had to write it down. Just another romantic way to do this, damn it! TeeHee.

Everything up until the diner scene in Raincoats and Recipes is the same, but it veers off from there.

There should be three fairly short chapters.

And now, for your pleasure… **A Little Clarity**

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

**Chapter 1: Confusion**

Luke Danes was anything but a fool.

He had seen the faint look of confusion on Lorelai's face when, after Liz's wedding, he suggested they "have fun" together.

_Why didn't I just say 'Lorelai, would you like to go on a date with me'? Oh no! I have to try and play it cool. Idiot! _

Now she was sitting in his diner during the lunch rush, and giving him quizzical looks when she thought he wasn't paying attention.

_Like I could ever **not** pay attention to what she's doing…._

Rory came in, berating her mother about letting her sleep so late, and Luke strode over to provide the coffee, just like every other day. Except today…

_Geez she's jumpy…_

He strode into the kitchen and Caesar caught his arm.

"Hey Boss, we're out of cheese again."

"Again? I swear I just ordered some," said Luke, exasperated.

_Maybe we have a mouse….possibly a little Korean mouse named Lane. Not to mention the two rats she lives with….ah well…at least it went to a good cause…_

"I know, but it's gone, and both Gilmore's are here and…" replied Caesar hesitantly.

"…and that generally means cheeseburgers. Right. Okay, I'll head to Doose's and pick some up to tide us over." Luke finished, walking to the back of the kitchen and out into the alley behind the diner.

As he was about to turn the corner that would bring him to the front of the diner, he heard two very familiar voices and stopped short.

"What else happened?" He heard Rory ask.

Lorelai replied, "Nothing. We spent the evening together. We danced, he walked me home, then he asked me to a movie. All of these things individually do not add up to dating, but together, I don't know. And there was this moment, when he walked me home, where I thought -- I don't know."

_Thought what?_

"Did you say yes?"

"When?"

"To the movie. Did you say yes?"

"Yes."

"That sounds like dating to me."

Luke nodded his head._ Thank you Rory. _Then he nearly groaned aloud when he heard Lorelai's response.

"But maybe he didn't mean it as a date thing. Maybe he just needed to get out of the house, and since I'm currently one of the women sitting home, thinking, 'If I could only find a man like Aragorn,' he picked me."

_I really shouldn't be listening to this._

He turned and walked aimlessly back to the kitchen.

_How did I make such a mess of things?_

"Hey Boss, did you get the cheese? Boss?" Luke walked right past Caesar, too deep in thought to hear him.

_Maybe I should just walk out there right now and tell her, make it absolutely clear. I'll say 'Lorelai, I think we should date.' Crystal clear and to the point._

He walked out of the kitchen and around the counter as Lorelai was heading to the table.

_Remember: Lorelai, I think we should date._

"Uh, is everything okay?" He asked. _Smooth, Danes, very smooth. _

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Later, after closing the diner, he viciously mopped the floor of the darkened diner as the radio played in the background.

S_he doesn't know whether I want to date her or be her buddy._ He thought back to the conversation he had overheard that afternoon. _And who can blame her? _

_If only there was some way to tell her—without actually having to tell her_. He sighed. _Geez I'm such a chicken…_ As he moved to put the mop away, his attention was caught by the Jim Croce song playing on the radio.

**Yeah, I know it's kind of strange  
But every time I'm near you  
I just run out of things to say  
I know you'd understand  
Every time I tried to tell you  
The words just came out wrong  
So I'll have to say I love you in a song  
**

He was struck with an epiphany the likes of which had not been seen since a smarmy, disembodied voice asked him 'Can you see her face?'

He had his answer.

_Perfect._

Turning off the radio, he headed up the stairs with a smile on his face to locate the object that would make his plan possible.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"Hey Lane," Luke called out as the petite brunette entered the diner the next morning.

"Yeah Boss?" she replied and then looked confused as he gestured for her to follow him to the staircase.

He pulled her behind the curtain and whispered, "You have equipment to copy music, right?"

"Yeaaah," she dragged out the word and looked even more confused.

He held out a CD case to her. "I need track 11 of disc 2 copied onto a CD. Can you do that for me?"

"Sure. You just want the one track?"

Luke smiled, startling Lane.

"Yep. It's the only one I need. When can you have it for me?"

"Well, in about ten minutes if I leave now."

"Go. We can do without you for that long."

"Okay," she walked toward the door shaking her head.

"Oh and Lane…" Luke poked his head from behind the curtain.

"Yeah?"

"Can you make it blue?"

"Blue?" Her face became even more puzzled.

"The disc. Do you have a blue one?"

"Uh…yeah…I think so…"

"Great!" He grinned and walked over to take Kirks order as the bells jingled signaling her departure.

"Luke could you stop grinning, it's throwing off my usual morning routine," Kirk requested.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

**A/N:** Ok, I know this is not my best work, but I needed the set up, and it was being difficult. I promise the other two parts will be better! Review please.


	2. Clarity

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters or dialogue from the Gilmore Girls, nor do I own any of the song lyrics contained in the following story.

**A/N: **I love that so many people have read chapter one, and thanks to all of you who reviewed…please continue to do so! To all of you who aren't reviewing…please…even if you tell me you hate it…let me know what you think!

Now don't get me wrong, I love how Amy did things, I truly do. But these songs made me think of a way they could have come together and let each other know they were "all in" a little sooner, and I had to write it down. Just another romantic way to do this, damn it! TeeHee.

Everything up until the diner scene in Raincoats and Recipes is the same, but it veers off from there.

This is the second of three chapters.

**I know I usually use italics for thoughts, but we're not inside anyone's head today, so italics are used for _emphasis and the lyrics of the song._**

And now, for your pleasure… **A Little Clarity: Chapter 2**

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

**Chapter 2: Clarity**

Later that afternoon, Lorelai struggled up the front steps to her house. She had coffee in one hand, her dry cleaning in the other, and the mail in her mouth. There was a run in her pantyhose; she had spilled coffee on her blouse earlier in the day, and the doors…the doors for her beautiful inn had _still_ not arrived.

It was one of those days.

As she began to struggle with the front door, she noticed a CD case duct taped at eye level. She opened the door, set her coffee on the table in the hall, removed the mail from her mouth, grimacing at the lipstick marks on the envelopes, and pried the mystery disc from the door.

"Rory, I thought Lane didn't have to hide contraband here anymore…" She called out, removing the tape so she could see the disc's title.

"Ror--" Her voice trailed off and she dropped her dry cleaning on the floor. Across the blue disc, Luke's bold script read:

**Lorelai, **

**I want to be very clear about my intentions.**

**Luke**

She darted over to the stereo, and fumbled the disc in. When she heard the opening instrumentals, she squealed, hopping up and down.

"Rory! Rory, where are you?" She yelled excitedly. She stopped yelling when the vocals started, not wanting to miss a single word, even though she could remember them all by heart.

_I can't fight this feeling any longer.  
And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow.  
What started out as friendship,  
Has grown stronger.  
I only wish I had the strength to let it show. _

I tell myself that I can't hold out forever.  
I said there is no reason for my fear.  
Cause I feel so secure when we're together.  
You give my life direction,  
You make everything so clear.

Rory burst in through the side door. "What's all the yelling about? I was outside reading, and suddenly you're screaming like a banshee--"

Lorelai ran over and clamped her hand over Rory's mouth. "Shhhh…Listen."

_And even as I wander,  
I'm keeping you in sight.  
You're a candle in the window,  
On a cold, dark winter's night.  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might_.

Rory pried her mother's fingers away from her face. "Why are we listening to this?" she asked, her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Luke!" Lorelai squealed, hopping excitedly from one foot to the other.

"Mom," Rory stated in a calm tone, "I may not know _everything_ about 80's bands, but I do know that Luke was never a member of REO Speedwagon."

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore,  
And throw away the oars, forever._

_Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor,  
Come crashing through your door,  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore_.

During the instrumental break,Lorelai explained. "No..no…he taped this CD to the door…with a note…_so I'd be clear about his intentions_. And he wants to throw away his oars…cause he can't fight the feeling and…and…I'm a candle!" She finished triumphantly, grabbing Rory's hands and jumping up and down.

"So you think you're dating then?" grinned Rory.

"I—I guess we are," said Lorelai dreamily.

"Does--" Rory began

Lorelai waved her hand in Rory's face. "Shh, shh….this is a good part!"

_My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you.  
I've been running round in circles in my mind.  
And it always seems that I'm following you, girl,  
Cause you take me to the places,  
That alone I'd never find. _

"How long has it been since you heard this song?" Rory inquired.

"About 15 years, give or take."

Rory was skeptical. "Then how can you possible remember when the good parts are?"

"Because great 80's songs can never be forgotten…now shhh. I'm listening to my song." Lorelai's eyes twinkled.

_And even as I wander,  
I'm keeping you in sight.  
You're a candle in the window  
On a cold, dark winter's night.  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might_.

"As I was saying before…Does Luke know you're dating?"

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Hel-loo…he's the one who taped this CD to my door…it was his idea."

"Yeah, but that defines what he wants….how does he know you concur?"

Panic crossed Lorelai's face, "Oh no! What do I do? What if he doesn't know? Rory, what do I do?" She collapsed on the couch.

Rory grinned. "Well, you could just walk into the diner during the lunch rush and lay a back bending kiss on 'im."

"I could…" Lorelai pondered.

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore,  
And throw away the oars, forever. _

Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor,  
Come crashing through your door,  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore.

Tired of waiting for a better response from her mother, Rory got sarcastic. "Or, you could just sit here dreamily on the couch and wait to see if he _does_ come crashing through the door and crawling across the floor….though I probably wouldn't hold my breath if I were you."

As the song and Rory's tirade ended, an idea struck Lorelai. She jumped up from the couch and grabbed Rory's hand.

"Nope, I have a better idea. Go grab your laptop, we have work to do!" she said, reaching across and pushing the play button to start the song playing again.

_I can't fight this feeling any longer.  
And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow.  
What started out as friendship,  
Has grown stronger.  
I only wish I had the strength to let it show…_

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

**A/N:** Well, was I right? Is that not totally (80's inspired adjective, I'm 12 again ok?) a Luke song? **Review **and let me know whether you agree…

Final chapter will be up within a week.


	3. Completion

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters or dialogue from the Gilmore Girls, nor do I own any of the song lyrics contained in the following story.

**A/N: **Ok here is the uber fluffy JavaJunkie song fic I promised. It came to me as I was making a little disk of my favorite 80's songs. Two of my favorites just SCREAM Luke and Lorelai…I think you'll agree too.

Now don't get me wrong, I love how Amy did things, I truly do. But these songs made me think of a way they could have come together and let each other know they were "all in" a little sooner, and I had to write it down. Just another romantic way to do this, damn it! TeeHee.

**There was a bit of confusion from the end A/N of the last chapter. I am not 12. I am actually 31. I was just joking around, because "totally" was so totally the "in" thing to say when I was 12, and I used it, so I was joking and saying that working with these songs is making me regress to my former 12 year old self. Sorry for the confusion!**

Everything up until the diner scene in Raincoats and Recipes is the same, but it veers off from there.

**I know I usually use italics for thoughts, but we're not inside anyone's head today, so italics are used for _emphasis and the lyrics of the song._**

****

Sorry about the random sspaces between some of the lines...I tried to fix it, but had no luck :(

****

And now, for your pleasure… **A Little Clarity: Chapter 3**

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

**Chapter 3: Completion**

Luke sighed as he parked his truck around the corner from the diner. Eight hours. He had taped the CD to her front door eight hours ago.

For the first two hours he was fine. He really didn't expect her to be home before two o'clock anyway. But as the third hour began, he found himself whipping around every time he heard the jangle of the bells. In hour five, when he dropped the fourth dish, he decided it was time to leave.

He went to Snuffy's for dinner. He talked business with Buddy, and let Maisy fuss over him, and by the time he left, he felt a little less on edge, a little more comfortable in his skin.

That is, until he walked through the door to his diner and saw her sitting at the counter.

She didn't look up when he came in. He saw her glancing at him out of the corner of her eye as he approached the stairs to his apartment, but she quickly dipped her head to sip her coffee when he looked in her direction.

He stopped halfway up the stairs, and his shoulders slumped. Maybe the song had been too much. Maybe he had read her wrong. _Maybe_ she was only interested in being his buddy.

He sighed and continued up the stairs. He approached his apartment with his head down, and therefore almost missed the green CD attached to the door with Barbie bandaids. The corners of his mouth turned up slightly, and he felt his heart rate increase.

Removing the disc from the door, he saw a message written on it in Lorelai's loopy scrawl:

**Luke,**

**I'll see your REO, and raise you some Survivor.**

**Lorelai**

He didn't remember opening the door, or crossing the room to play the CD. But there he was; arms braced on the counter, forehead placed against the cool metal of the player, as the first notes of the melody filled the room.

When the words began, and jogged his memory, he smiled.

_How can I convince you what you see is real  
Who am I to blame you for doubting what you feel?  
_

He felt, rather than heard her enter the room, and turned to see that she had closed the door and was leaning against it, arms behind her back. He walked over to within a few feet of her and held out his hand.

_I was always reachin', you were just a girl I knew  
I took for granted the friend I have in you _

"Dance with me," he whispered.

_I was living for a dream, loving for a moment  
Taking on the world, that was just my style_

She smiled and took his hand. He pulled her close, his right hand spread wide, riding low on her back. His left hand cradled her right hand against his chest. This was not the shy, hesitant dance of the week before. This was confident, this was sure, this was _right._

_Now I look into your eyes _

_I can see forever, the search is over_

"Great song," he told her, pulling her even closer.

_You were with me all the while_

Lorelai lifted her head from its position on his shoulder and smiled. "It's the product of hours of tireless research," she informed him.

His eyebrows shot up. "Really…"

_Can we last forever, will we fall apart  
At times it's so confusing, these questions of the heart _

She nodded her head. "Oh yes. There were many 80's power ballads vying for the honor of being _The Song._"

_You followed me through changes and patiently you'd wait  
Till I came to my senses through some miracle of fate _

Luke chuckled. Lorelai quirked her eyebrow at him and continued, "It's true. Lost in Your Eyes was a major contender in the beginning, but I decided it just didn't say enough." 

I was living for a dream, loving for a moment  
Taking on the world, that was just my style

"Love of a Lifetime almost caused a riot when it got disqualified," she said ominously.

Luke tilted his head in confusion.

"It was released in 1990,"she sighed.

"Of course," Luke replied, rolling his eyes.

_Now I look into your eyes _

_I can see forever, the search is over_

"But in the end, it was this song that--despite the gender confusion--just seemed--" she trailed off as her eyes locked with his.

_You were with me all the while _

"Perfect," he finished for her and she nodded, her eyes never leaving his.

_Now the miles stretch out behind me  
Loves that I have lost  
Broken hearts lie victims of the game_

They danced in silence, gazes locked, and he realized; she may have only recorded one song for him, but with her melodic babbles she was trying to create for him a medley of her feelings._  
_

_Then good luck it finally struck  
Like lightning from the blue  
Every highway's leading me back to you _

To reassure him.

Now at last I hold you, now all is said and done

He raised her fingers to his lips, looking even deeper into her eyes, and nodded his head just once, letting her know he understood. She smiled and tucked her head under his chin once again.

_The search has come full circle  
Our destinies are one _

He touched his lips gently to her forehead, letting them linger there, and his mind drifted to the dream she had once shared with him.

'We were, um, at my house. I got up, I went downstairs for coffee, and you talked to my stomach.'

'Why on earth would I do that?'

'Well, because I was pregnant. Twins.'

'Mine?'

'What am I, dream tramp? Of course yours.'

'We were married?'

'Um, yeah. Did I not mention that?'

_So if you ever loved me  
Show me that you give a damn _

He remembered how upset she had been over his non-move to Litchfield.

'I wasted a week of my life adjusting to the idea that you had moved only to find out that you haven't moved.'

'How much adjusting did you have to do? Nothing's changed! I still see you everyday, I still cook your food, I still serve your coffee. What do you care?'

'I care.'

'Why?'

'Because I don't want you to move.'

'Why? Why don't you want me to move?'

_You'll know for certain  
The man I really am _

Lorelai giggled softly at the incorrect gender, and his lips, still against her skin, smiled.

_I was living for a dream, loving for a moment _

He brushed his lips across her cheek and recalled a time in the past when 'Mimi' was lamenting her ability to find 'the whole package'.

'You'll get it'

'How do you know?'

'I know.'

_Taking on the world, that was just my style  
Then I touched your hand, I could hear you whisper--  
_

"_The search is over,_"he whispered into her ear, joining the song.

_--love was right before my eyes_

As the music faded away, she raised her head a little, and he bent his, and their lips met for the first time.

Finally.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

**A/N: **Well! This chapter completely took on a life of its own and went way more chatty and reminisce-y (I know, not a word…like bloaty) than I had originally intended. But I must say, I'm kinda satisfied with the result. I hope you are too.

I hope to finish the final chapter of **A Siren's Tears **within the next week, but my mother-in-law is coming this weekend to help clean out the basement so…

For my next fic, I'm thinking I'll either do a Finn/Rory (cause Finn is so fun, and there aren't enough Finn/Rory stories), or a Trory (cause Tristan Rocks!). Any requests?


End file.
